


Jealous

by PT_Selly



Series: Snarry Songfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bit sad, Happy Ending, Jealous, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me.





	

_As I sit here, watching you chasing the snitch on this rainy day I just realised how much I’m jealous. **I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin.** I hate every single raindrop that touches your face and rolls down on your neck. In the same way where I used to kiss you. **I'm jealous of the wind, that ripples through your clothes.** I could almost see how the wind wrapped around your perfect body like I used to hug you on those special nights. Ohh how much **I'm jealous of the nights, that I don't spend with you!** I’m sitting in my bedroom all alone, and **I'm wondering who you lay next to.** Is it the Weasley girl? Or Chang? Or have you found someone else? When I see you, sitting in the Great Hall, chatting with your friends **I’m** even **jealous of the love. Love that was in here** and now it’s **gone for someone else to share.** I want you to look at me like you look at them. I want your kindness, care and love what you give them. Them, who don’t even deserve it. _

_I know you think I’m angry at you. But **I told you when you left me there's nothing to forgive.** I could fight for you, but I just stepped back and **watched you slip through my hands.** I wanted you to find out how cruel the world can be. **I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was heartbreak and misery.** But a day follows another, a week passed away, and you were smiling again. And that was the moment when I realised how big mistake I made. And now **I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me.**_

 **** _Before I could poison myself with another glass of fire whiskey, I hear this soft, hesitant knock on my door. You are on my doorstep, your beautiful green eyes in full of tears, and you are sobbing so hard; you can’t even breathe properly. I reach out to you, pull you into a warm hug and whisper in your ears: I'm glad you came back._

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet inspired a song called Jealous by Labrinth. Have you ever heard it? It's beautiful.  
> I know, it's not a happy song, but I need a happy ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- o --  
> English is not my native language, so there could be mistakes.  
> I don't have betas, so I'm sure there will be mistakes.


End file.
